Conventionally known as a patterned phosphorescent body and an evacuation guide sign using such a patterned phosphorescent body as described above is, for example, a phosphorescent evacuation guide plate disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This evacuation guide plate is obtained by providing a glaze layer on a surface of a stainless substrate, then applying a pasty glass flit layer, further densely holding, thereon, phosphorescent material particles, applying a pasty glass flit layer onto a phosphorescent material layer formed of the held phosphorescent material particles, further applying, thereon, a pattern layer and a glass flit layer, and performing baking. Thus, production processes were difficult and complicated. Moreover, the stainless substrate and the glass flit have largely different thermal expansion rates, which therefore has required adjustment of the thermal expansion rates between the materials for the purpose of suppressing occurrence of cracking, breakage, warpage, etc.